Talk:Cure/@comment-160.3.228.226-20180321021936
Here’s a little thing I discovered while tinkering in the Scenario Creator about the cure (you can add in the article or other parts later): All plagues have a starting value for the cure depending on the difficulty . Plagues such as the prion, nano-virus, bioweapon, necroa virus, and shadow plague have modified numbers to fit in which can be shown in the cure graph when starting up for the game or in the scenario creator. The original values here follows: Casual: 32.25m Normal: 25m Brutal: 19m Mega Brutal: 18.75m One important note - the starting cure stat in the scenario creator will be used as the base for the traits when they change cure amount. For example: the nano-virus’s starting cure increase is 1.45. The number basically means it’s adding 145% of the original value which result in the nano-virus having 61.25m in normal or 245% of the value. A cure broadcast prevention ability is 0.95, but this number adds 95% of the new value into the plague which results in an 58.1875m increase rather than 23.75m. You can keep looking into the scenario creator to find traits that change the value (such as most symptoms giving a 1% increase whereas a genetic reshuffle results in a 25% increase). For research efficency, it functions differently. The number basically shows how much of the percentage of research becomes useless. This is shown by increasing the value in the graph. The number varies directly with research being put in. For example: if the value is 0.35, this means that for every amount of money spent for research is put in a day, 35% of it is added into the new value; when viewed on the graph, it exhibits similar properties to the cure line (This is just my theory. Update me if there’s something with it.). Likewise if the number is negative such as -0.15, 15% of the research value will be removed the value which can be shown as an inverse property. Note that evolving/devolving traits changes the new value as well as the manipulated genes and extraordinary mutation patterns events also changes the new value. However, in the event when research is lost such as a broken Gen-Sys or WHO research lab and Templar base, the new value doesn’t change if the research efficency value is present (Remember that killing researchers doesn’t count. This just reduces the amount of research until absent.) and will continue to rise/fall until research is absent or complete. Another important note - if the research efficiency value exceeds 1, this results in the plague being basically uncurable no matter if you change the cure value. Remember this when making scenarios, if you want to avoid a plague that becomes uncurable, makes sure that the sum of the values is less than 1. This is all I have for now. Let me know if you have something else about this. P.S. Right now, I’m tinkering around with the genes to see if there’s a change to research efficiency besides just the cure value. If you found something about it, let me know.